george_david_wilsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madariyya
The Madariyya are members of a Sufi order (tariqa) popular in North India, especially in Uttar Pradesh, the Mewat region, Bihar and Bengal, as well as in Nepal and Bangladesh. Known for its syncretic aspects, lack of emphasis on external religious practice and focus on internal dhikr, it was initiated by the Sufi saint 'Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar' (d. 1434 CE), called "Qutb-ul-Madar", and is centered around his shrine (dargah) at Makanpur, Kanpur district, Uttar Pradesh.The muslim community depending from the tribe of Zinda Shah Madar are called as Shah,Sai,Dewan,Bapu,Fakir and by different other surnames.They also entitle themselves as Syed and Shah together. Originating from the Tayfuriya order, as his Pir, spiritual teacher was Bayazid Tayfur al-Bistami, Madariya reached its zenith in the late Mughal period between 15th to 17th century, and gave rise to several new orders as Madar's disciples spread through the Northern plains of India, into Bengal. As with most Sufi orders, its name Madariya too has been created by adding a Nisba to the name its founder, Madar in this case lead to Madariya, sometimes spelled as Madariyya, though it is also referred as Tabaqatiya at many places. Founder Syed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar or Qutbul Madar was born in 242 Hijri as per Islamic calendar at Halab, Syria. In the book Gulzar-e-Madar, the author Maulana Sayed Mehmood wrote that Hazrat Huzaifa Sayed himself stated that one day in a dream Prophet Muhammad came to him and said: "his child is a Wali of the almighty Allah and is from my origin." The Muslims belonging to Zinda Shah Madar are called Shah, sai or syed. In the book Taskiratulkram fi Ahwale Khulafa-e-Arbo Islam, it is written that Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar had the knowledge of all the four books which came from the Paradise. At the age of 14, Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar had memorised the Quran Shareef and had read its existence values as well he got knowledge of other religious topics. His Pir or Sheikh was Sayed Bayzid Bustami (Sultan Arafeen). Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar was pledged with the Tayfooriya order and was being said as Silsila-e-Tayfooriya. Zinda Shah Madar has visited many countries and had extensively preached Islam. He is said to visited almost all places in India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Iran, Baghdad, Egypt, Iraq, Saudi Arabia and many more places around the world. Madariya: Madariyya is the name of a Sufi order founded by Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar(radi Allah anhu), He is a prominent Sufi saint whose tomb is situated in Makanpur, near Kanpur city in the State of Uttar Pradesh in INDIA. He was born in 242 Hijri, and lived for 576 yrs, When Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar(radi Allah anhu was 14 years of age, he had completed the education and he asked his father Sayed kazi kidwattuddin ali halbi (radi Allah anhu that he wishes to merge in the Jaffariya chain. That thought also encouraged him to say before his parents that there are two main tasks to be done in his life one is towards the almighty Allah and other is towards the parents. Hence he requested them to let him go into the way of Islam and spread the teachings of Islam amongst others. He was permitted by his parents for the task with the answer that we free you from our rights and let you in the hands of the almighty Allah. Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar was the Khalifa of Sultanul Arifeen Hazrat Bayjid Bustami (radiAllah anhu) when they met Sultanul Arifeen Hazrat Bayjid Bustami(radiAllah anhu) said that Badiuddin, I was waiting for you. I used to see a miraculous light here, but now that I had seen you I believe that the light I had seen is you. Mureed (Disciple) of Hazrat Sayed Bayazid Bustami Sahib: Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar (radiAllah anhu) got fame in the region that there is a true follower of Islam here in the people, and that he is sure a wali of Allah, who is an example into himself. When this news reached Hazrat Sayed Bayazid Bustami(radiAllah anhu), he invited Hazrat Shah Madar Sahib(radiAllah anhu) to his place. In the first meeting he kissed the forehead and eyes of Madar Sahib (radiAllah anhu) and said that in a dream he saw that The Prophet (may peace be upon him) in one gathering has ordered Bustami (radiAllah anhu) that very soon you will meet a man whose name will be Ahmad Badiuddin(radiAllah anhu). So when you meet him you should offer him all the teachings that you have earned, as it is his authority. So I am ready to do so. After that Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar(radiAllah anhu) was pledged with the Tayfooriya chain and was being said as Silsila-e-Tayfooriya. Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar(radiAllah anhu) accepted the fellowship of the Bayazid(radiAllah anhu), and he continued the journey towards Makkah and performed the Hajj. After that he stayed there for some days. One day when he was doing the Tawa'af of the Kaba shareef when he heard a voice saying that: "Badiuddin, you should leave for Madina. Hearing this it was the extent of his curiosity and he left immediately towards Madina. Note: Junaid Baghdadi has said in his sayings about Hazrat Afreen Bayazid Bustami((radiAllah anhu) that his status in the walies is the most prominent one. Where all the ways towards the followers of the almighty ends, there starts the beginning of the Bayjid chain. Hazrat Abu Sayed Al Khair has said that he has seen that the Bayazid is the follower of truth. Founder: Qutbul Madar Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar or Qutbul Madar was born in 242 Hijri as per Islamic calendar at Halab, Syria. In the book "Gulzar-e-Madar", the author Maulana Sayed Mehmood has written that Hazrat Huzaifa Sayed himself has stated that one day in a dream Prophet Muhammad, came to him and said:" his child is a Wali of the almighty Allah and is from my origin. The Muslims belonging to Zinda Shah Madar are called Shah, sai or syed. In the book Taskiratulkram fi Ahwale Khulafa-e-Arbo Islam, it is written that Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar had the knowledge of all the four books which came from the Paradise. At the age of 14, Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar had memorised the Quran Shareef and had read its existence values as well he got knowledge of other religious topics. His Pir or Sheikh was 'Sayed Bayzid Bustami' (Sultan Arafeen). Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar was pledged with the Tayfooriya order and was being said as Silsila-e-Tayfooriya. The decent Zinda Shah Madar has visited many countries and had extensively preached Islam & the true message of prophet Muhammad. He is said to visited almost all places in India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Iran, Baghdad, Egypt, Iraq, Saudi Arabia and many more places around the world. Shajra Mubarak {SILSILA E TAIFOORIYA MADARIYA } Of HAZRAT SAYYED BADIUDDIN AHMAD ZINDA SHAH QUTBUL MADAR Radi Allah Ta'ala Anho :: 1. HUZOOR SARKARE DO AALAM MUHAMMAD MUSTAFA SALLALLAHO TA'ALA ALAIHE WASALLAM {Born: 570 AD, Mecca, Saudi Arabia Died: June 8, 632 AD, Medina, Saudi Arabia} 2. HAZRAT SAYYADNA ALI IBN E ABI TAALIB KARAM ALLAHO WAJHIL KARIM Born 13th Rajab 22 or 16 BH ≈ 600 or Sep. 20, 601 or Jul. 17, 607 CE Birthplace - Kaaba, Mecca, Arabia Died - 21st Ramadhān 40 AH ≈ Jan. 27, 661 CE Deathplace - Great Mosque of Kufa, Kufa, Iraq Place of Burial - Imam Ali Mosque, Najaf, Iraq } 3. HAZRAT SAYYADNA IMAAM HASAN BASRI Radi Allah Ta'ala Anho {born 21 hijri Made Parda from the World 110 hijri in Bagdad Sharif.} 4. HAZRAT SAYYADNA HABIB AJAMI Radi Allah Ta'ala Anho 5. HAZRAT SAYYADNA BAAYAZID BUSTAAMI URF TAIFOOR SHAAMI Radi Allah Ta'ala Anho {born 188 Hijri Made Parda from the World 260 in mazar shaif in Iran.} 6. HAZRAT SAYYADNA BADI-UDDIN AHMED ZINDA SHAH QUTBUL MADAR Radi Allah Ta'ala Anho { born 242 hijri Made Parda from the World in 838 hijri,age 596 years, mazar Sharif in Makhanpur Sharif, India.} AN INTRODUCTION Qutbul Madar is such a shining sun in vilayat that its right has illuminated the hearts, minds and souls of the Muslims in Asia and Europe. The rays of this sun have not only enlightened the Indian subcontinent but also the Khanqahs (Hospices) and Madarsas (Schools) of Europe and Africa. The expert historians and biographers are well aware about the personage and life of Qutbul Madar Sayyed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar (May God be pleased with him). It is very difficult for a person to write about all the aspects and traits of a pious life of five hundred and ninety six years. It would certainly be a good fortune and happiness for me to include myself in the list of biographers by writing a brief biography of Shaikh Madar. To achieve this good fortune and happiness the life-sketch of Qutbul Madar is being presecuted. Name : Badiuddin Ahmed Famous Titles : Shah Madar, Zinda Shah Madar, Saahibe Maqaame Samadiyat , Tabe Taa'bai ul Asr, Zindaan e Soof , Shamsul Aflaaq , Jubdatul Aarefin , Owaisi Mashaa'ib Dada Madar , Dada Pir Shaikh Madar, Qutbul Madar, Madarul Alameen, Zinda Pir, Zinda Vali, Madar-e-Azam, Sar giroh-e-Ahle Tabaqat, Pir Zinda Madar etc. Among the Sufis : He is remembered as Zindan-e-Suf and Abdullah . This is one of the many titles given to Shaikh Madar. Birth : He was born on 1st Shawwal 242A.H. in the city of Halab (Syria). It was Monday and the festival of Eid. The noble birth had enlightened the house of his father Sayyed Ali Halabi. The root for his date of birth comes with ‘Saheb-e-Alam’ (242 A.H.) Basharat (Happy Dreams): before birth The author of Najmul Huda Qutbul Wara narrates that when the moon of the month of Moharram 242 A.H. appeared, then Shaikh’s mother Bibi Fatima Sania saw in a dream that a sun is rising in her courtyard and soon all of a sudden it starts shining brightly. It rays spread to near and far places. His father Qazi Sayyed Ali Halabi dreams that the Prophet Mohammad has manifested himself and guiding him in his dream” O Ali soon Allah would bestow you a noble and obedient son who would be a famous grate vali of his age and he would be famed as Badiuddin. On that very night the light of a Shaikh’s life had entered into the abdomen of Fatima Sania from Sayyed Ali Halabi. Karamat (Miracles) at the time of birth: Shaikh’s mother relates that special blessings were sought at the time of his birth. The voices of “Allah” were being heard from all sides. The newborn put his head down in Sajda (prostration) and thanked Allah just after the birth and he gave testimony about Kalma-e-Taiyyaba in an eloquent Language. Shaikh’s Genealogy (Nasab Nama): He is an Hasani-Husaini Sayyed. From his father’s descent he is Husaini and from his mother’s side he is a Hasani. Shaikh’s Genealogy from father’s side: Sayyed Badiuddin s/o Qazi Sayyed Qudwatuddin Ali Halabi S/o Sayyed Bahahuddin S/o Sayyed Zaheer-uddin Ahmed S/o Sayyed Ismaeel Sani S/o Sayyed Mohammad S/o Sayyed Ismaeel S/o Sayyed Imam Jafar Sadiq S/o Sayyed Imam Mohammad Baqar S/o Sayyed Imam Zainul Abedin Ali S/o Sayyedus Shohda Imam Husain Shaheed Karbala S/o Maula-e-Kaihat Sayyed Ali Murtuza Karamallah Wajahul Karim Wa Rizwanullah Tala Alaihim Ajmaeen. Shaikh’s Genealogy from mother’s side: Sayyed Badiuddin Ahmed S/o Sayyeda Fatima Sania-famous as Bibi Hajra Tabrezia D/o Sayyed Abdullah S/o Sayyed Mohammad Zahid S/o Sayyed Abu Mohammad Abid S/o Sayyed Saleh Mohammad S/o Sayyed Abi Yusuf Abdullah S/o Sayyed Abdullah Abul Qasim S/o Sayyed Abdullah Mahez Sayyed Hasan Musna S/o Sayyed Imam Hasan S/o Maula Ali Haider Karar Raziallahu Tala Anhum Ajmaeen. Tradition of Bismillah Khwani: At the time when Shaikh Madar attained the age of four years, four months and four days his father entrusted him to the renowned theologian of the time Allama Sadeeduddin Huzaifa Mar’ashi Shami for education and training. The respected teacher started education with Bismillah Hirrahman Irrahim and he was a fully amazed to see his intellect and gifted talent. On seeing his exceptional abilities the teacher expressed Haza vali Allah, HazaVahi Allah (This boy is Allah’s vali, He is Allah’s vali). Shaikh Madar excelled in Quran, Hadees, Commentary Jurisprudence and religious sciences at a tender age of fourteen years. The prophet Khizr adorned him with Ilme-Laduni. Among the sciences of the prophets he learnt about the rare sciences like Kimiya, Simiya, Rimiya and Heemiya. '' Shaikh Madar at the Court of Sultanat Arefin: (Shaikh Bayazid Bustami): '' When Shaikh Qutbul Madar accomplished himself in Ulum-e-Zahera (The Science of knowing outward qualities) after that he learnt about Ulum-e-Batin (The Science of knowing inward qualities). His father permitted him and he gave Khilafat of his ancestral Silsila Jafaria Husainia to him. One night Shaikh Madar saw in a dream that pilgrims are gathered at the place of Arafat. He became very impatient at the sight of this marvelous spectacle and wished to pay a religious visit to the holy Mecca and Madina. He restlessly passed whole night and came to seek permission to visit Mecca and Madina from his father in the morning. He moved on feet after seeking permission. On the way he was busy at a place in prayer then an angel gave him a happy news that you are awaited at Jerusalem. You please be there Shaikh Madar made a move from this place to Jerusalem, Sultanul Arefin Bayazidi Bustami (May God be pleased with him) was waiting for him there. The moment Sultanul Arefin had a look at Shaikh Madar-he kept seeing him for quite sometime and at last embraced him as a separated soul was meeting after a long time. Hazrat Bayazid honoured at Shaikh Madar by doing bait and also bestowed upon him his Khilafat and Nisbats of Taifurya Siddiqiya. Shaikh Madar spent a long time in training with Sultanul Arefin and under his guidance he completed the stages of mysticism with the permission of his master he left to Mecca and Madina and performed Haj (pilgrimage) at holy Mecca. He intended to go to Madina after completing duties of Haj and on reaching the prophet Mohammad’s place he visited sacred rights and Gumbad-e-Khizra Shaikh Madar was exalted with these holy visits. One night Shaikh Madar was busy in prayer close to the tomb of the Prophet Mohammad. He was the most fortunate that the Prophet Mohammad manifested himself and bestowed and increased rewards for him. The Prophet having entrusted him to Hazrat Ali for further education and training ordered that O Ali take this son of yours and bring him back to me after adorning him with the knowledge of devine matters and truths. The Prophet also commanded the holy spirit of Hazrat Imam Mehdi to train this young one in Spirituality. Obeying the orders the holy spirit of Hazrat Imam Mehdi started spiritual training and taught him the books like Samaviya Taurait, Zubur, Injeel and Quran. After making him the most perfect he presented him to Hazrat Ali and said now this young has been able to guide. Hazrat Ali accomplished Hazrat Madar with spiritual training and took him in the presence of the Prophet Mohammad. The Prophet showered more special blessings on him and familiarize him with true Islam. The Prophet ordered “O Badiuddin. How get ready to march and spread Allah’s Kalima in Hindustan by preaching Islam lighten the hearts of Indian people with the light of Tauheed and Lighten the lamp with the light of Wahidat”. Familarize the inhabitants of that country with the essence of Islam and Iman. I am feeling smell of Iman from Hindustan. With the Prophet’s permission and having faith in Allah Shaikh Badiuddin decided to travel to India without any sufficient goods. He used to be on fast the whole day and in the evening two breads were received from Ghaib (invisibility) of which he ate and gave the other in alms. He came to the shores of Jaddah traveling through in sacred city of Hejaz and different parts of Arab. He boarded a ship which was heading towards India. On board he endeavoured to educate the fellow travelers about believing in one God and conveyed to them the Kalima-e-Haq Lallaha Illallah Mohammadur RasulAllah. Since the travelers on board were infidels, the light of Wahidat could not affect their hearts and all of them refused to believe in Allah. Sarkar Madar Pak’s heart was severally pained with this attitude of fellow travelers. Allah Tala could not see the inflicted heart of his beloved vali and with Allah’s will and anger there occurred a huge storm in the sea. The ship drawened in water after being torn into pieces. There appeared a plank sheikh Madar sat on it and reached 282 hijri Khambat in Gujarat with the help of Allah. The Shaikh’s condition had worsened due to appetite and thirst and his clothes became untidy with the salty water of the sea. He prayed O Allah do something that I would not feel thirst and appetite and my clothes would not get dirty. The prayer was granted by Allah. A practitioner calls Badiuddin please come with me, you are awaited. The same call was repeated three times. He looked everywhere but in caller was not seen. The Shaikh addressed to the proclaimer, O Caller please appear before me”. His eyes witnessed that a Prophet Khizir had appeared before him. He says that Badiuddin please come with me to the land of Khambat. That place is still famous as Chillahigah of the Prophet Khizr and Chillahgah of the Prophet Khizr and Chillahgah of Sayyed Badiuddin Shah Madar. Shaikh Madar moved to a specific place with the Prophet Khizr. He sees that specific place with the Prophet Khizr. He sees that adjacent to the sea there is a canal. He went down the canal and on crossing it reached to a beautiful garden. There was a magnificent palace in the garden and in the courtyard of the palace in a lightening and studded throne was spread on which the Prophet Mohammad was sitting. The Shaikh was presented in the service of the Prophet Mohammad and in the presence of his noble ancestors the Shaikh was receiving Mohammadia and Ahmadia rewards. He was being bestowed special degrees and posts. The Prophet Mohammad clothed him a dress with his own holy hands and fed him nine mouthful of meals from the kingdom of heavan. Hazrat Ghulam Ali Farooqi Naq Shbawdi Mujadadi Dehlavi writes in Durrul Mua’rif that after this Shaikh Madar obtained Maqam-e-Samadiyat (Eternal Position). From now on he neither felt thirst nor appetite and the same dress was enough for him for the whole of his life. Neither it got dirty nor it got old. The Prophet Mohammad performed Masah on his face with his own hands and now his face became so illuminating that it was not possible for a person to confront him. The one who see him remembers Allah and falls down faintly in Sajda That is why Shaikh Madar used to veil his face. Hazrat Shaikh Abdul Haque Mohaddis Dehlavi narrates in Akhbarul Akhyar Fi Asrarul Abrar that whosoever looked at the beauty of his face fell down in Sajda and why such a thing should not happen as it is very famous that Vahi is the one to whome a person sees and remembers Allah after seeing him. It is related by Hazrat Sahabia Asma daughter of Yazid in the famous book on hadees Ibu Maja and Tibrani that the Prophet Mohammad said should I not tell you about those who are the best amongst you? Who are they? The companions requested “O Allah’s messenger do tell us”, then the Prophet said the best away you are those to whom you see and remember Allah. The Prophet told a complete commentary of this holy Hadees to Shaikh Madar. His auspicious into a shining star. He put his forehead down into Sajda to thank in Prophet and as he took his head back from Sajda, he found himself alone there. Either it was Arsh (the throne of God) on which the Prophet had manifested himself a little while ago or they were the presents which were being to him by the Prophet. Now the highest positions and dignitcs had been bestowed upon him and preaching of Islam was made compulsory for him. Dargah The Dargah or the tomb of Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar is located at Makanpur, near Kanpur city, in Uttar Pradesh state in India. It is visited by thousands of visitors every month and especially during the annual Urs celebrations.Kanpur Dargahs in India. The dargah in Makanpūr gained increasing importance during the Mughal period. Various rulers donated land, while others erected buildings there. Aurangzeb (1068-1118/1658-1707) visited the shrine in the year 1069/1659 while marching against Shāh Shujāʿ. The dargah Shareef of the great saint Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar is situated in Makanpur, near Kanpur in the state of Uttar Pradesh in INDIA. Pilgrims Travel to Makanpur by bus services and jeeps from the Kanpur City railway station. Other way to reach by airlines is from Lucknow. Makanpur was originally known as Khairabad in 818 Hijri according to the Islamic calender. The province was flourished with the arrival of Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar and got fame and developed as years passed. It is said that this province was named as Khairabad after Hazrat Khairuddin (R.A) by Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar. This name was changed to Makanpur, when Hazrat Khairuddin (R.A) was crowned with the title of 'Makkan Sarbaaz' by the great saint Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar. The Tomb of Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar was built by the Emperor Ibrahim Sharki Jaunpuri and some of the work was carried out by the Emperor Humayun too. He gave most of his wealth in charity after conquering Kannauj. Monuments made by Emperor Akbar and Emperor Shahjahaan still stand in the dargah compound. Most of the constructions were done by Emperor Alamgeer (R.A) which attract the attentions of the pilgrims today, in which are Alamgeeri Mosque, Alamgeeri well, Alamgeeri Sarai, the Bridge over the Isan river and the Road to Makanpur from Kannauj. There are two Deg (vessels) in the compound of the dargah premises. The bigger one is known as the Shahjahaani Deg which is made of copper, and the smaller one was placed by the king Datya of Madhya Pradesh. Only some prominent members of the dargah shareef are allowed to enter the tomb which was constructed by Emperor Ibrahim Sharki and no women can enter the Haram-e-Saani nor anyone is allowed to take the Chirag or cooked food in this area. If any female attempts to enter the Haram-e-Saani, she get annoyed and irritated as if she has caught fire. This type of miraculous activities are still seen in this present era. The Tariqah Most of the biographic details regarding Baduddin Zinda Shah Madar are shrouded under numerous legends and stories of his numerous miracles. However much of such information has come from his hagiography, Mirat i-Madari, written in 1654 by Abd ur-Rahman Chisti. Since then a number of hagiographic texts have emerged. The silsilah (lineage) is still live throughout the world with the pir-muridi tradition. The Pir's of Makanpur sharif are "Sayeds". The Madariya chain of Sufi brotherhood is the oldest, largest, and fastest-growing Sufi brotherhood of the ancient era. A Syrian sufi behind the formation of a over 1000 years old former princely state of Indian empire UNESCO recently enlists chamba THE heritage city. in the Lap of Shah Madar Hill Nestling between a mystic conical Banoo hill and slanting semi circular ridge of Shah Madar hill the captivating Chamba town can be visited for all reasons. The latter hill was named after a traveler Sufi saint Shah Madar. Shah Madar was born in Chunar Village of Halab city now Aleppo of Syria in the late 9th century. His father name was Hazrat Sayyad Idrees Halbi and mother name Fatima Saniya. In 821 AD it was a pleasant Monday morning of Eid festival and the rays of sun had not yet touched the skies. The twilight was about to share the beauty in the city and the darkness of the night was about to vanish. The cool wind was blowing as if singing with charm and atmosphere was enlightened with the fragrance of the blossom. Hazrat Halbi house was expecting a heir in the arms of Fatima Saniya. Hazrat Sayyed Idrees says that when Shah Madar was born there was a light every where in the house and chanting of Quranic Verses in the atmosphere. Everyone who looked at the child said that the child is a gift of Almighty. His body seems to be made of light as if the rays are coming out of the body. With great charm Hazrat Halbi named the child Baddi–u–Deen Ahmed. It was time when Sayyed Baddi–u–Deen Zinda Shah Madar had reached the age of four years four month four days and his father handed him to that time of scholar Hazrat Huzaifa Shami who started teaching Shah Madar. When he was taught to say “ALEEF” (the first alphabet of Arabic). The teacher was so amazed with the student as he used to ask each and every mean of alphabet when it is used? where it is used? How it is pronounced? At the age of 14 Shah Madar completed his Islamic studies. Shah Madar carried out his further studies for another 24 year under his spiritual master Hazrat Baayzeed Bustami and achieved the highest stage of sainthood by the blessing of Almighty. He was ordered to spread Sufism and teaching of sainthood especially in India where social evils were at its peak. At the age of 38 years he started his sea journey from Eden port of yaman on a boat and arrived Khambat port in district Anand of Gujarat in India. Shah Madar reached in India in 859 AD to spread the massage of peace to all the human kind after visiting Syria, Hijaj, Iraq, China, Egypt, Persia, Maracas, Japan, Colombo, Sarandeep, Indonesia and other remote places of the world. He was a great saint having miraculous power within him. He had a magical flying seat for travel bestowed by the Almighty. He wore only one outfit which never got dirty and ate nothing in his life thinking his life as one day fast. He attained the age of 596 years. His face was dazzled with lights so brightly that many people got faint on having his single glance hence Shah Madar always concealed his face under seven veils. Wherever he visited, stayed and offered prayer the place became holy and known as Shah Madar Chillah or takiya. It is believed that there are 3 lacs Chillahs in the seven continents and 1442 existed in India only. Shah Madar stayed in India from 859 AD till his last travel in 1397 AD. During the period he traveled Gujarat, Rajasthan, Uttar Pradesh, Bihar, Bengal, Sindh, Multan, Samarkand, Tashkant, Bukhara, Khurasan, Kabul, Kashmir, Badrinath Girnar, Nepal, where his chillahghah still exist and worshipped by millions of his devotees Hindu and Muslim alike. During the first phase of his travel in the beginning of tenth century he happened to come to the erstwhile Chamba state and camped near a pond. The place is now near Jama Masjid in Mohalla Kashmiri Chamba. Thereafter Shah Madar went the uphill of Chifnaal ridge later named Shah Madar hill. A ravine from the chifnaal and its sandy land had caused soil erosion and land slides to the entire hillock which was a danger signal to the residents of Chamba downhill. Shah Madar with his miraculous power dried the flowing water and soil erosion stopped immediately and upper old township Srinagar now known as Mohalla Surara in the back drop of Pichh Naal came in to being. A European traveler Vigne Godfrey Thomos visited Chamba in 1835 and referred the advent of Shah Madar in his book on Chamba. “Shah Madar who was a traveler. A Musalman fakir and shrine upon a hill in the north of India chanced to arrived at Chamba.” Before the formation of Chamba by Sahil Verman in 920 AD. The place was inhabited by a Head Demon, ghosts and evil spirits. There was a great unrest among the local resident especially the newly married couple were the victim of Demon’s curse. The resident went to Shah Madar and implored his interference Shah Madar prayed to the Almighty and imprisoned the head Demon strangling him with help of iron Chains and Transfixed him for ever. Hence era of evil spirits ended. Shah Madar prayed for the peace and prosperity of the local folks and for the establishment of a lively township. Later on when Champa the daughter of Raja Sahil Verman came to valley from an ancient capital Brahampur (550AD) she found the place more captivating and fit for human living. Thus the charm of Chamba led the princess to force the Raja Sahil Verman to establish his capital from Brahmpura to Chamba which his father gladly accepted. Raja Sahil Verman ruled the town in 920 AD. The antiquity of this princely state dates back to 550 AD when Dr. Alexander Cunningham visited Chamba in 1839 and explored the old capital of Chamba known as Brahmpura now Bharmour. Since then the Raja family was indebted to the blessings of Shah Madar. Thus the royal family members used to visit the Chillaghah with utmost reverence and offerings. Raja Gopal Singh left the worldly life after handing over the kingdom to his elder son Sham Singh and led a life of a ascetic in a near by village Manjeer famous for sufism. Raja Sham Singh was a great devotee of Shah madar. Raja Sham Singh was empowered with the blessings of Saint. On being happy with the services of Raja Sham Singh Shah Madar endowed the king with many spiritual gifts and blessing which he utilized for the service of people of Chamba by constructing Hospitals Post offices, School, Courts, Roads, Dak Bungalow Residency. This was the Golden period of the Millennium history of erstwhile state of Chamba. During this period he got command from Shah Madar for the construction of Jama Masjid near first visiting camping site of Shah Madar. Raja Sham Singh carried out the construction of Sham Singh Jama Masjid in Mohalla Kashmiri. Shah Madar was always fascinated with the beauty of this town which nature has endowed to it. His liking for Chamba was due his native land Halab that resembles the topography with this beautiful town. Shah Madar preformed seven journeys to visit Arab from India following different itinerary each time. Once He was coming to India from Baghdad via Samarkand a Sufi Abdul Qadir Jeelani met him on the way and appealed Madar Shaheb for his nephew Meer Sayyed Ahmed Badappa to be his disciple. Shah Madar agreed and directed Badappa to join the journey. Enroute Badappa felt hungry. Shah Madar through his divine power knew Badappa was hungry. Shah Madar ordered Badappa to go to a place where he would find a Darvesh sitting under a tree near a waterfall and Darvesh will offer him adequate food but in turn he have to pray for the Darvesh. Badappa followed the command of his master and soon after a journey of few hours he found a fakir in the directed site who offered him seven loaves of bread. In turn Badappa said that he had fed him with food for seven persons Allah would give him kingdom for his seven generations. The fakir was Timur Lang whose generation of Mughal empires ruled India. Shah Madar was spiritual master of Mughal Badshahs. Auranjeb was a great follower of Shah Madar. In 1678 when Alamgir ordered Raja Chattar Singh of Chamba to demolish all the temples of erstwhile state of Chamba but Raja refused to do so. Instead Chattar Singh faced his wrath, all of sudden Alamgir changed his mind and proceeded to south for invasion. Since Almgir was also a sufi of high order in Madaria Sufism school of thought and how he dropped the idea of invasion on Chamba was a miracle of Shah Madar. The intangible cultural heritage of Chamba grew during the empire of Shahjahan who extended all the favours to the royal court of Raja Prithi Singh of Chamba. Today’s social cultural heritage of Chamba is indebted to the Mughal court which reflects the impressions till date. Shah Madar completed his travel in Makanpur near Kannauj in 1397 AD and settled down there for 20 years. He passed away in 1417 AD. He was buried at Makanpur and a tomb was erected by King Ibrahim Sharki of Jaunpur in 1418 AD where thousand if devotees visit the Mazar offering their prayer and they get the blessings of the Sufi saint. During Mughal empire Akbar, Shahjahan and Alamgir carried out the construction work of Dargah Sharif. At the end of his life Shah Madar handed over his spiritual seat to his nephew Khwaja Mohammed Argoon. Sayyed Mohammed Mujeebul Baqi and his son Sayyed Mohammed Zafer Mujeeb have 16th genealogical record from Shah Madar and they are the chief Sajjadah Nashin of the Khankah-e-Madaria where an annual urs is celebrated with great fervor and gaiety on every 15th, 16th, 17th of Arabic lunar month Jamaid-ul-Awwal of Hizri year where lacs of people gather from all over the world to pay their homage to the great sufi saint Shah Madar for getting his blessings. At Chamba Shah Madar chillah rusted Iron Danka of Raja Sham Singh period and damaged roof top of chillahghah built by former Raja family and Holy foot prints of Shah Madar are in a very deplorable condition. The place is popular among the residents of Chamba district as a picnic spot. It can be developed as a tourist destination by Department of Tourism through carrying out the camping site, Rain shelter and Victoria Benches with amarkali railing and and also other civic amenities for attracting domestic as well foreigner tourist. Al-Madar Heritage Foundation have prepared architechral plan for the future reconstruction of this Chillah ghah. References http://qutbulmadar.org/index.php?route=product/category&path=61 See also *Moinuddin Chishti *Ashraf Jahangir Semnani External links * Hazrat Sayed Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar Dargah and Biography ;Video * Urs celebrations at dargah, Hazrat Badiuddin Zinda Shah Madar Category:Sufism in Pakistan Category:Sufism in India Category:Sufism in Bangladesh Category:Sufi orders